nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Maccha-Brugia
Maccha-Brugia is a nation on the northern continent. It is ruled by Tyten and R_sPeEd. History Maccha-Brugia is a fusion between Brugia and Maccha-Bently, on the territory of Brugia. These two nations fused after that leader Tyten had fled Maccha-Bently because the nation was on the merge of a civil war after a non-qualification for the final. Directly after that, Brugia's leader, R_sPeEd, put Maccha-Bently under Brugian protection and tried to convince Tyten to come back. When he wouldn't come back as a single nation, the two nations decided to reform Brugia in to Maccha-Brugia. Brugia Together with Tomstria, Arjastan, Reym-L-Dneurb, Gabriel and Escotia, Brugia is one of the 6 founding nations. Maccha-Bently Maccha-Bently was a nation who joined the NSC in the forth edition. They never had a big success in the NSC, and when they failed to qualify, Tyten decided to leave Maccha-Bently for the following reasons: 1. He didn't approve of the 12 qualifying nations-system, 2. It is very dissappointing is he can't even win from a not so good song, 3. It is unfair that better-known songs have an advantage, 4. (quote:) "I am a bad loser.". Nevertheless, Tyten is back thanks to Brugia. Maccha-Brugia Maccha-Brugia is e nation on the territory of Brugia. Actually, it is still Brugia, but whole of Maccha-Bently has 'moved in'. M-B has two provinces now: Maccha-Bently and Brugia. Maccha-Brugia will participate for the first time in NSC7. The Maccha-Brugian Anthem is a piano play by Yann Tiersen. Piano is Maccha-Brugia's national instrument. You can hear/see the Anthem here. Maccha-Brugia in the NSC As Brugia See main article: Brugia in the NSC. Achievements As Maccha-Bently See main article: Maccha-Bently in the NSC. Achievements As Maccha-Brugia Also see: Maccha-Brugian NSC-videos Achievements NSC VII National Final The province of Brugia has selcted a song, as well as the province of Maccha-Bently. It will not be announced which song belongs to which province. The voting in the National final has been closed, due to a very clear victory for Imogen Heap! Maccha-Brugia's representative for NSC will be Leave me to Love, by Imogen Heap! The seventh edition of the NSC was the most disappointing so far for (Maccha-)Brugia, they ended second last with only 46 points. This is not at all what MBTR expected, they said later on: "We knew sending Leave Me To Love was a risk, but we did expect Imogen to end in the top 15." Points awarded =Semi Final = =Final = NSC VIII Because MBTR were really surprised that Imogen got a massive victory in the National Final, but ended second last in the NSC, they swore never to do a NF again. That's why the opted for an internal selection vor the eighth edition. In the end they selected 'Scatman', by Scatman John. Statistics Alltime favourites In the province of Brugia If you look at these statistics you can see that the most popular NSC in the province of Brugia, has until now been the third edition (7 of the 25 songs). In the province of Maccha-Bently Points awarded # Gabriel: 37 points # Escotia: 34 points # Bokia: 32 points # Hibernia: 30 points # Tomstria: 27 points # Maccha-Bently: 26 points # Lollee 22 points # Rotterdamus: 21 points # Saksjaowie: 20 points # Reym-L-Dneurb: 19 points # Giggshood: 18 points # Arjastan: 17 points # Rupavac: 17 points # Andromeda: 17 points # Lost Isle: 16 points # Adamsburg: 15 points # Xorientia: 14 points # Alinta 12 points # Salona: 12 points # Mountbatten Island: 11 points # Liturestia: 8 points # Phinechendza: 8 points # Reignland: 8 points # Belvist: 7 points # Manotto: 7 points # Magna Grecia: 7 points # Yaponesia: 7 points # Eurora: 6 points # LethOhoikot: 4 points # Spila: 4 points # Noizeland: 4 points # United Stated of Carmen: 3 point # Begonia: 3 points # Venera: 2 points # Cicvara: 2 points # Isaria: 1 point # Romeria: 1 point # Comino: 1 point Points recieved # Reym-L-Dneurb: 43 points # Xorientia: 33 points # Lost Isle: 31 points # Maccha-Bently: 31 points # Altharia: 26 points # Andromeda: 25 points # Escotia: 23 points # Astoria: 22 points # Noizeland: 20 points # Gabriel: 20 points # Saksjaowie: 19 points # Ugaly: 17 points # Begonia: 16 points # Rotterdamus: 14 points # Alinta: 18 points # Yaponesia: 13 points # Belvist: 12 points # Mountbatten Island: 12 points # Salona: 11 points # Adamsburg: 10 points # Manotto: 9 points # Tomstria: 8 points # Giggshood: 7 points # Spila: 5 points # Hibernia: 5 points # Phinechendza: 5 points # Bokia: 3 points # Medina: 3 points # Arjastan: 2 points ( 12 points by Venera not included ) Category:Nations Category:Northern continent nations Category:Brugia Category:Maccha-Brugia